


Burned

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Fingerfucking, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Burned

"How did you keep from burning?" Potter asked as Severus rubbed after sun lotion all over his back.

"I kept my clothes on."

"I had on swim trunks!" Potter replied indignantly.

"And your _arse_ isn't burned." Severus made a point of not going down farther than the small of Potter's back as much as he was tempted toward the lovely globes beneath the white sheet. "There _were_ a number of eyes on you."

"There were?"

"Don't be daft, Potter. There are always eyes on you. The way you peeled off your shirt had the ladies drooling."

"What about the men?"

~~*~~

Silence reigned for several long moments.

"Is it the men that interest you?" Severus poured more of the lotion out of the phial onto his hands then began rubbing the reddened flesh once more.

"Some of them," Potter replied quietly, his head resting on his arms.

"Professor Longbottom perhaps?" Severus offered, a spike of jealousy running clean through him.

"Neville's a great friend. Nothing more." Severus allowed his fingertips to brush the top of Potter's arse. He heard the telltale gasp and he began rubbing the muscled flesh. Potter sighed deeply.

"Perhaps you need someone older and wiser." 

_Like me._

~~*~~

"Are you applying for the position yourself, sir?" Potter replied. Severus trailed a finger over the crack of Potter's arse. Potter pushed his hips back toward Severus's slick digit then forward, rutting against the table beneath him.

"Which position is that, _Harry_?" Severus allowed his hand to work its way down over Potter's sack causing the man to shiver.

Potter continued his wanton display, grinding his hips. "Whichever you prefer." 

Severus grasped the man's hip. "I prefer an honest answer. What do you want, Potter?"

Potter lifted his head from the table and looked into Severus's eyes, "I want you."

~~*~~

"Spread your legs." Potter did so immediately, the white sheet falling by the wayside. If only he'd been as obliging as a student.

 _If he had_ , Severus reflected as he used his thumbs to spread the man's firm cheeks, _surely I'd be in Azkaban_.

Severus inhaled the musky male scent. Today he _preferred_ hard and fast, knowing he'd never be able to take the time to make it last. Taking the phial of lotion, he poured it into the small of Potter's back. He dragged two fingers through and pressed them to Potter's entrance. Potter's body quickly accepted the intrusion.

~~*~~

Within minutes Severus was fucking the slick hole with three fingers.

"Please, Severus," Potter finally gasped when Severus brushed his prostate. Severus had never heard sweeter words in his life. The Chosen One himself begging for his cock. 

Removing his fingers, he quickly slicked his cock. He pulled Potter sideways on the hospital bed and slipped inside in a single thrust. 

Perfection. He himself needed a moment to adjust for fear of embarrassing himself but soon began fucking the man with all his strength. He snapped his hips forward and then pulled out almost completely before slamming back in again.

~~*~~

Potter was murmuring, moaning, his delightful whimpering egging Severus on. Tightening his hold on Potter's now sweaty hips, he angled his thrusts until Potter cried out.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck me, Severus!"

"Touch yourself, Potter," Severus said through his teeth, knowing he couldn't last much longer. Potter's arm reached beneath and as he began fisting himself, Severus closed his eyes and thrust in thrice more before gasping and emptying himself into the clenching hole. 

He stood panting for only a moment before slowly uncoupling himself. He cast a quick Scourgify on himself before tucking his spent prick back into his pants.

~~*~~

"Your burn should be healed by tomorrow," he said not turning around.

"Severus?" Potter said, his voice strange. 

Severus schooled his features and turned to face his colleague. He wasn't prepared for the look he was receiving. Surely he wasn't _hurt_.

"Did you need anything else, Professor Potter?" Severus scoffed.

Potter's eyes hardened. "In fact, Professor _Snape_ , I wanted to inform you that I _will_ be entertaining other applicants if you choose to remove yours from consideration." Potter strode toward the door. His hand paused on the doorknob before he began turning it as if in slow motion.

"Harry. Wait."


End file.
